This disclosure relates generally to weapons systems, and more particularly to an electrical weapon system.
In a close quarters battle (CQB) scenario, a team of personnel, such as soldiers or police, may enter a structure, quickly eliminate any opposition, and capture a target. Close quarters combat requires rapid domination of a room, elimination of the enemy with discriminating fire, gaining and maintaining control of the situation and all personnel in the room, while maintaining security and being able to react to enemy contact. When facing combatants in a CQB scenario, a range of options are available, such as assault rifles, grenades, pistols, knives, and grappling techniques. However, such options may be inappropriate for noncombatants, such as a combatant's wife or children, which may pose a threat and require neutralization. The noncombatants may, for example, grab, block, and distract personnel in the CQB scenario. Pushing away noncombatants may not be effective to neutralize the threat; lethal force may not be appropriate or authorized; and brute force may not be desirable. There are a variety of nonlethal devices available for dealing with noncombatants, including bean bag rounds for a shotgun, active denial, optical and sonic stun devices, and water cannons. However, some drawbacks of such nonlethal devices include potential for confusion with gunfire and sympathetic lethal fire from teammates in the case of bean bag rounds, relatively large size, weight, and/or power requirements, and the need for personnel to switch between lethal and non-lethal weaponry.